


A Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, dub con, plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry has a surprise for his lover.





	A Surprise

It’s amazing how small he looks, pale against the dark maroon sheets surrounding him. It’s like he’s swimming in them, cuddled up, surrounded by pillows, silk, and taffeta. He’s sleeping so soundly that it almost seems a shame to wake him, but Harry knows that Draco will be heartbroken if he doesn’t, so slowly Harry approaches and runs a hand gently through Draco’s soft hair.

The reaction is instantaneous as the blonde’s long lashes blink open, revealing soft grey eyes. 

“Hello darling, I’m home,” Harry murmurs softly, stroking Draco’s hair, petting him tenderly. Draco’s face brightens as he leans into the touch, nuzzling Harry’s palm and pressing a kiss to it. His pupils are blown wide, and Harry knows that his potion hasn’t quite worn off, but that doesn’t stop Harry from leaning in to kiss Draco tenderly.

The blonde moans softly, leaning instinctively into the touch. When Harry places his hands carefully on Draco’s knees to coax his legs again, Draco complies, allowing Harry to kneel there between his legs.

“Missed you,” Harry murmured softly, sliding his hands up Draco’s milky thighs. “You’re all I could think about. You stretched out here, comfy and waiting for me. Oh, you’re so beautiful.”

“Missed you too,” Draco murmured softly, and Harry’s eyes lit up at the words, mumbled carelessly across the wave of potion. “Missed you so much… Cried to sleep every night, wanted you to hold me.”

“Oh, my love, of course you did,” Harry clucked sympathetically. His thumbs pressed upwards to where the back lace thong was stretched against Draco’s leaking cock, straining to achieve an orgasm that was spelled never to arrive, not until the proper time. Harry’s thumbs kneaded there for a moment, before he pushed the lace entangling Draco’s cock in it so that the scratchy black lace curled around it, keeping it in place. Harry’s thumbs then explored further until they landed on the place hidden behind Draco’s cock, and Harry smiled.

There was a soft squelch as Harry’s thumbs pressed upwards, and Draco keened, squirming desperately until Harry’s thumbs finally pulled away, tantalizingly moist. Harry’s fingers then moved further back to the large plug in his other hole, and Harry found that it was still embedded deep within his lover. The moment Harry pulled away Draco whined, whimpering and wiggling towards Harry, wordlessly begging him with his wide, grey eyes.

“You’ve been so good, haven’t you?” Harry murmured, wiping his thumbs on the bed. “So good for daddy, haven’t even touched yourself.”

“No daddy,” Draco shook his head, his eyes wide. “I’ve been very good! I promise, I’ve been such a good boy!”

“Well then I think one good deed deserves another,” Harry smiled gently, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Draco’s cock. “I think you deserve a happy surprise, don’t you darling? Come here, my darling kitten.”

Harry scooted forward, moving closer between Draco’s open legs. Draco’s legs closed behind Harry as he pushed himself desperately forward, wiggling and squirming to achieve some much needed friction. Harry simply chuckled and pulled Draco to him, kissing him deeply as he let his hands wander lazily through Draco’s hair. He glanced down once their kiss had ended, and he clucked softly again, playing with the hairs at the nape of Draco’s neck, just above his velvet maroon collar.

“You’ve made a mess, little one,” Harry murmured, glancing down at the moist place on his stomach where Draco had pressed against him. Draco flushed, his head hanging from his admonishment, but Harry tilted his chin up and kissed him once more.

“Don’t worry, darling,” Harry murmured softly. “You’ll still get your present, I think your fucking will have to wait, but not your present. Look what daddy got for you, sweet one.”

Harry reached into his back pocket and pulled out a decent sized pink object, about the size of three fingers. It looked a bit like a long bullet except that there was a ring at the thick end, which Harry grasped, holding it up to Draco.

“For you, my dear,” Harry murmured softly. “This was very expensive, I had it made for your special place, just for you. I wanted to be able to plug up all of your holes just to make sure you’d always be ready for me. Now, hold still my love…”

Harry leaned down and very, very carefully, he slipped the plug into the moist, hidden place just behind Draco’s cock. Draco whimpered softly as he quickly swallowed it up, leaving only the ring remaining. Harry smiled and pulled out his wand, beaming down at his boy.

“And now, for the surprise,” Harry murmured. Grinning, it tapped the plug with his wand, and immediately it began to grow, swelling up to the size of a fist and then some within Draco. Immediately Draco cried out, whining loudly as his chest rose and fell with his shocked pants. His brand new tits heaved with his shock, yet Harry simply smiled and reached down, yanking on the silver chain that connected the rings piercing his nipples. Draco whined loudly, struggling to sit up quickly enough until Harry let the chain go. Draco collapsed again him, sobbing into Draco’s shoulder. He was now sitting up fully, and this put pressure the plug seated within him, making him only sob more. 

“Hush, there now love, are you alright?” Harry murmured softly, holding Draco to his chest. 

It took several long moments, but finally Draco replied, nodding and whimpering, “Feels so full… so full daddy… oh, oh daddy, it’s so much…”

“I know darling,” Harry kissed Draco’s forehead. “I know… do you like your surprise?”

There was a long pause, but finally Draco nodded, sniffling.

“Yes, daddy, I love it,” Draco murmured softly. “I love it same as I love you. You’ll be back soon? Soon so you can fuck me?”

“Right after I take my bath,” Harry promised. “I love you too. Now be a good boy, and I’ll be back very soon.”

Harry let Draco fall back onto the mattress, watching the boy panting for air, before he flicked his wand, and suddenly the plug began to wiggle and vibrate into his lover. Draco’s eyes flew open again in shock, but Harry simply smirked, turning and sauntering into the other room. It was time for him to take long, drawn out, relaxing bath.


End file.
